


Best Boyfriend

by thebearking



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Menstruation, Mild Smut, POV Second Person, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, could tag this as horseback riding cuz steve's hung like a horse, this is written for anyone who gets their period btw regardless of gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: You’re having a rough time, but you can always count on Steve to ride it out with you.





	Best Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH OK so i was thirsty for some comfort from my favorite blond and conjured this...thingy. so here's my take on how steve would be while mother nature makes you suffer. the reader's gender is never stated, so this is for anyone who gets a cycle, no matter the gender. also the reader is neurokinetic (can control minds). enjoy!
> 
> a special thank you to thesinbin (my beloved kai) for helping me out with this one <3

You were attempting some mangled version of a balasana pose on your bed when Steve showed up, nearly throwing your door off its hinges.

“Are you okay? What’s going on?” he asked frantically, dashing over to you and laying a hand on your back. “What—What are you doing, exactly?”

You would’ve laughed had you not been in so much pain. You hadn’t been very specific in your text message to him, saying you just weren’t feeling well and couldn’t make it to training today. You hadn’t wanted to worry him, but it was cute to see him like this. “Trying to stretch the cramps away,” you said, gritting your teeth as you arched your back further. You must’ve looked odd, with your arms outstretched, your face in the mattress, and your butt sticking up in the air, but if you breathed slowly and held yourself just right, the cramps were slightly less painful. Slightly. “I don’t think it’s working, though.”

“Cramps?” You nodded, and he started rubbing your back in small circles. “That time again, huh?”

“Mhmm. The best of times. If I snap at you, just know that it’s not me. I still love you. _Fuck_ ,” you gasped when another spasm ran through you. The ache spread from your abdomen to your thighs, and before you could help it, you crumpled to the bed, curling instinctively into fetal position.

“Are you okay?” He was in protective mode again, kneeling down and looking into your face, which you were trying to bury between your own knees, whimpering softly. “Baby, what do you need? How can I help you?” He stroked your head comfortingly.

“Ugh, ibuprofen,” you groaned. “And a hot water bottle. Please.”

Steve nodded, standing up. “Have you eaten yet?”

You shook your head.

“I’ll bring something for you. Once the pain has lessened we’ll get something into you.”

You couldn’t help yourself. “Oh, I hope that ‘something’ is you, Stevie,” you joked, then winced when another spasm took you.

“Hilarious.” You could practically hear him blush, though. He left the room, and you tried to think of anything other than the twisting of your lower stomach.

Steve was the best boyfriend you had ever had. He was so kind, so sweet, so loyal and protective of you. You could hold your own on the battlefield, putting your foes to sleep with your neurokinesis, making them believe the Avengers were heading for the upper level of the base when in fact you were all gathered in the basement. Your fighting skills, however, still needed work, and when you first joined, Steve became your self appointed trainer. Over time, the two of you grew close; he was the first friend you made on the team and your bond had only deepened. After some awkward moments during sparring sessions and a kiss shared between the two of you (right before you’d left for a month-long mission), you two put a name to your relationship, becoming more openly affectionate. Now, you were the happiest you’d ever been, and to you, it looked like Steve could say the same.

Steve returned ten minutes later—he must have sprinted down the hall for you, because the tower was huge, and it would have taken you twice as long to find all that you needed—with all you had asked for, plus a breakfast burrito. Bless him. “How are they now?” he asked you, sitting down carefully on the bed next to you. “Have you moved?”

“Nope. Hurts too bad.”

“Well, here, hold this.” He handed you the heating pad, and you lined it up across your belly under your sweatshirt (Steve’s sweatshirt), sighing from the comforting warmth that seeped into your skin. “We’ll give it twenty minutes and then you should eat this. Oh, and here. You’ll need to sit up for this one, sorry, sweetheart.”

You groaned but allowed him to pull you upright. He was sitting behind you, propped up by the headboard, while you sat between his legs, your back against his chest. “There we go,” he said encouragingly, and in front of you appeared two pills and a plastic water bottle. “I’m guessing two should do the trick, but if you need more, let me know.”

You took both of them and settled back against Steve. In this position, you had the pleasure of cuddling with your boyfriend _and_ the benefit of his heightened body temperature heating you from behind. The combined heat was slowly relaxing your muscles, and soon you were slumped against him, feeling loose and in much less pain. He even tried to take your mind off of the cramps, telling you about his mission with Sam and Bucky last week, and how he’d spent most of his time listening to their incessant banter. You loved those two; they had been the ones rooting for you and Steve all along, conspiring to get both of you to confess, Sam encouraging you while Bucky encouraged Steve. Now that you were together, they had taken up the role of your guardians, pledging to do whatever they could to protect the relationship between the two of you.

“Hungry?” Steve asked you fifteen minutes later.

You nodded. Now that the pain had dwindled to a soft, constant ache, you could feel your stomach rumbling. “That burrito sounds heavenly, right now. Pass it over.”

The burrito was about the size of your head, and so you ended up sharing it with Steve. He gladly accepted half of it, impressed when you managed to scarf down the rest. “Sam premade a bunch of these yesterday. Figured he wouldn’t mind if I gave one to you.”

“Ah, Sam. A gift to us all.” You tossed the crumpled burrito wrapper to the floor and handed Steve the hot water bottle. You turned onto your side with a content sigh, resting your face against Steve’s chest. He was too good to you, not that you were complaining.

Twenty minutes later, the cramps were gone, but the dull ache had not passed. It had moved from your stomach down to between your legs, and it was not so much painful as it was uncomfortable. You groaned and clung more tightly to Steve.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, peering down at you curiously.

“Still hurts a bit. Not painful just annoying.”

He wrapped his arms around you, kissing the top of your head. “What can I do to help, then?”

You ran through all the ideas in your head—stretching, heating pad, sleep—and settled on one that you had never really considered before. You’d mentioned it to your previous partners but had never gone through with it, too embarrassed and not as invested in those relationships as you were in this one. You avoided Steve’s eyes as you replied, “Well…I mean, we could try…”

“What?”

You fiddled with the hem of your sweatshirt. “I’ve read that…you know…getting off can help relax you. Well, relax me, but also you, if you wanted to…”

“Oh.” He was silent. “ _Oh_.”

You wanted a hole to open up in the floor so you could crawl in and never come out. You must have broken him. You broke your Steve. The two of you hadn’t really been intimate before besides some making out and the occasional groping; he wanted to take his time with you in that department, saying he needed to psych himself up and wait for the perfect moment. You were happy to wait, as long as you got to kiss him, which you did. A lot.

“We could try.”

Your head snapped toward him, your eyes wide. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah.” He was blushing, but he was serious. The longer you looked at him, the deeper his blush became. “Let’s do it. How…how did you want to do this?”

You thought for a moment. Then you pushed yourself up onto your knees and turned to face him. “Could you, like, lie down a little bit? Not all the way, just more than you are now.”

He did, reclining with two pillows underneath him, and you straddled his hips. “Okay,” he said, his breath hitching when you sat down on him.

“And I’ll…” You reached out, held on to the headboard, and slowly, cautiously, rolled your hips against his. As you did so, the both of you moaned. You had perfect aim apparently, since your lips rolled right over the length of him. You did it again, Steve moaned _again_ , and he started hardening underneath you. God, he sounded so beautiful. “How’s that?” you asked.

“Good,” he rasped, raising his hands to grasp your hips as you rolled again. “Really good.”

So you kept doing that, grinding against Steve, reveling in the sweet sounds he made. You’d seen him hard, but right now, you thought his cock might cut right through his sweatpants. You should have known, since everything about Steve was so gloriously massive. He was thick, he was long, and he felt amazing between your legs. He tipped his head back with a groan as you pressed harder against him, quickening your pace and gasping when you felt him twitch against you. Your pace grew faster, more desperate. You wanted release and you wanted to give Steve that same release because you wanted to be good for him, you wanted to be as good for him as he was for you.

“You like that, Stevie?” you intoned before you could stop yourself, reaching down boldly to squeeze him. Steve cried out, his moans deepening as your hand moved south, cupping his sac through his pants. “You like me on top like this, using you like this?”

He groaned your name, his hands gripping your hips with a bruising grip.

“C’mon, baby,” you went on, leaning down to kiss the column of his neck. “Let go, Stevie, I’ve got you.” And with a choked sob, he came, his fingers digging into your skin. You rode out the rest of your climax against him, and you quickly followed, whimpering as you came. You planted your hands on his stomach for support, worn out and sweating but oh-so-relaxed. You glanced up at Steve and smiled, falling onto the bed next to him. “Good?” you asked, craning your neck to kiss his cheek.

“Mhmm,” he hummed, pulling you close with one arm. “I didn’t…I wasn’t expecting that. We, uh…we should do it again, when you’re feeling better.”

You beamed and kissed the corner of Steve’s mouth, nosing your way down his jawline. You wondered if he liked you like that, domineering and nasty. “Why don’t we go get clean, yeah?” you murmured against his pulse. “Let me take care of you for a change.”

“Yeah.” He squeezed your hip, his cheeks still tinged adorably pink. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think in the comments! thank you for reading UvU


End file.
